Liosella the lioness of Lion-o’s heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Liosella is a Thunderian lioness and Lion-rescues her from the mutants and she tell him how she got to third earth. So love begins to blossom
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Liosella was a lovely lioness Thunderian. She was held captive by some slave traders and she was trying to escape. She managed to give a guard the slip and made it to third earth. She climbed out of her escape pod and found herself in forest near castle Plun-darr.

"What is this place it is so creepy." she said.

"Well, well, well look what we have here a female Thunderian." Slithe said.

"You better leave me alone!" she said.

"Oh yeah!" Slithe said grabbing her arm.

"Hey let me go! Help!" she yelled.

Lion-o who was nearby heard her yells and saw her under attack he came running up with his sword in hand and fought mutants off. "Come let's go," he said. Lion-o and Liosella ran away quickly and made it to the Unicorn forest far from castle Plun-darr.

"Thank you so much, I'm Liosella," she said.

"I'm Lion-o, lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Thank you so much," Liosella said.

"How did you get here?" Lion-o asked.

"It is a long story," Liosella said.

Once at Cat's lair Liosella told her story. "My ship was attacked my family went into escape pods and got away but I was captured and taken by the slavers but I gave one of the guard the slip and escaped to third earth." Liosella said.

"You can stay here with us," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosella said.

"So Liosella what can you do?" Panthro asked.

"Well I am pretty good with boomerang," she said.

"Cool," Wilykat said.

Lion-o showed Liosella her room. "This is a nice room thank you, you Thundercats have been very kind," she said.

Lion-o left room and sat on his bed and then laid down to go to sleep but for some reason all his thoughts and dreams were about Liosella. What could this mean?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o woke up he wondered why all his thoughts and dreams last night were about Liosella. He walked into the dining room and saw Liosella sitting at the table right next to his spot. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Lion-o said.

"I made nice breakfast I hope you like it," Snarf said.

Lion-o sat down and began to eat his breakfast. Liosella was smiling at him. He felt his face heat up and his cheeks turned red. "Lion-o are you coming down with fever?" Wilykat asked.

"Huh?" Lion-o said.

"Look at him he's turning red." Wilykit said.

Lion-o was now embarrassed if he was red before he was probably really red now. "Come on now stop embarrassing him." Cheetara said.

"Sorry," Wilykat and Wilykit said.

Lion-o just sighed he finished his breakfast and went outside. He was helping out the Robear berbils. "Is something on your mind Lion-O?" Robear Bill asked.

"Yes I'm just thinking about this new Thunderian lioness I rescued." Lion-O said.

"I see," Robear Bill said.

Liosella came up. "I came to help," she said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

Liosella was being a big help. "Lion-o do you think I can be a Thundercat?" she asked him.

"Yes, you just have to prove yourself," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosella said.

Just then the Lunataks attacked. "What do you want?" Lion-o asked.

"Well let's see we want the sword," Alluro said.

"Look at that new Thundercat," Chilla said.

"I am not Thundercat but I am a Thunderian," Liosella said.

"Well, that means you can't fight us," Tug mug said.

"Oh yeah?" Liosella said she grabbed a curved board and threw it. It hit Tug Mug and Alluro. Then it came back to Liosella.

"Wow that was good," Lion-o said.

"Thank you I use be a real whiz with the boomerang," Liosella said.

Lion-o got out the sword of omens. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats HO!" Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats started to head for the berbil village. Lion-o was fighting Tug mg and Chilla was going to ice him from behind. "Oh no you don't!" Liosella said throwing the piece of wood knocking Chilla away. Lion-o saw that Liosella saved him.

The fight continued.

"I see that you rescued Liosella again," Panthro said.

"No, this time she saved me, she stopped Chilla from attacking me from behind." Lion-o said.

"That's great," Bengali said.

"Liosella you have proven yourself like a Thundercat, what do all of you think does she deserve to be a Thundercat?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes, she does, after all she had gone through and what she just did proves her worthy of it," Tygra said.

The others had to agree. "Now you are Thundercat Liosella," Lion-o said smiling. Liosella stood next Lion-o and smiled back at him.

Cheetara thought they would make a lovely couple. Then she gasped a vision came to her. She saw Liosella in a wedding dress and Lion-o in wedding suite. They looked so happy. Then she saw something after that. She saw Lion-o and Liosella standing over a crib whispering with great joy.

"Cheetara?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm fine I just had a vision given to me by my sixth sense and I can tell it will be something incredible." Cheetara said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o sitting on a rock and he was writing Liosella's name in the dirt. "Something on your mind Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"Yes I can't stop think about Liosella. She is all I think about, I even see her in my dreams," Lion-o said.

Jaga chuckled. "My boy the answer why you can't stop thinking about her is that you're in love," Jaga said.

"Love?' Lion-o said.

"Yes love my boy, Liosella seems to have stolen your heart. I think you should tell her how you feel," Jaga said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to go find Liosella and tell him that he loves her. He heard someone calling for help it was Liosella. Red eye, Alluro and Tug mug had her. "Let me go!" she said and started kicking.

"Oh be quiet you will be the bait," Tug mug said.

Lion-o came rushing over. "Hey let her go!" Lion-o said and attacked. He was furious that they were trying to take her prisoner. _No one will take my Liosella!_ Lion-o thought then was surprised his Liosella? Tug mug, Red eye and Alluro jumped Lion-o and was hurting him Lion-o having more strength than he could ever dream of at the moment fought the three of them away. The three Lunataks became jittery when they saw the fire burning in Lion-o's eyes.

Lion-o growled and held the sword up high.

"Let's get out of here he has more power than normal," Red eye said.

They ran off.

Lion-o looked exhausted. He looked at Liosella and collapsed. "LION-O!" she said. She then picked him and carried him to Cat's lair on her back.

Pumyra started to treat Lion-o. "There, that should do it, in a month he will be right as rain." she said.

"I feel bad that he got hurt just trying to save me." Liosella said.

"Well Lion-o just want to help you, because you were in danger." Tygra said.

"If I had been more careful he wouldn't have need to save me," Liosella said.

"It's alright to feel bad," Bengali said.

Liosella went into the room and saw Lion-o laying in bed. "Hey Lion-o," she said.

"Hey Liosella are you alright?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine I'm worried about you, you got hurt because of me," Liosella said.

"It's not your fault I wanted to help you," Lion-o said. "There is something I want to tell you," he said.

"What is it?' Liosella asked.

"I love you," Lion-o said.

Liosella smiled at him. "I love you two I was afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way," she said.

Lion-o smiled at her. Liosella gave Lion-o a sip of water.

Over the next few days Liosella was being Lion-o's nurse. "How are you feeling today?' she asked.

"Much better," Lion-o said. He was feeling better he was still a little sore but not aching badly like before.

"Now do you need anything?" she asked sweetly.

"May you please fluff pillow?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course," Liosella said and fluffed it up.

"That feels better thank you," Lion-o said. Liosella then gave him a drink of water.

Thanks to Liosella's love and care Lion-o was better by the end of the month.

"Liosella you did a good job nursing Lion-o back to health." Pumyra said.

"Yes should be proud," Tygra said.

"I just wanted to help him," Liosella said.

Lion-o came up to her. "Thank you Liosella, I feel so much better now, all thanks to you," Lion-o said.

"You're welcome," she said.

They hugged each other. Then Liosella and Lion-o kissed.

The other Thundercats chuckled at the sight. Lion-o and Liosella were now a couple.

A few weeks later they held the wedding.

Cheetara smiled at this. "What is it Cheetara?" Panthro asked.

"This was in the vision I saw," Cheetara said.

"Wow, who knows maybe someday there will be an heir to the Thundercat throne," Tygra said.

"Yes maybe," Cheetara said and she knew it too.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
